


For Wanting

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Neighbors, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis had a shit day. Shit year, really.His neighbor Harry is able to help.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Unicorns





	For Wanting

Louis clutched the baby monitor to his chest as he slid down his front door, not giving a single fuck about the fact that his doormat was still wet from when he’d entered, soaking wet from rain, almost four hours earlier. 

He should have known then that the evening was going to continue the frustrating trend that Caleb had set two weeks ago. The baby had been so fussy that Louis had dropped the bag holding his dinner and the small amount of milk he’d been able to pump while at work, causing the contents to go everywhere. Louis had scrambled to gather it all, the baby screaming in his ear the entire time, and after that he finally was able to unlock the door to let them in. 

Louis’ meal now wasted and the apartment otherwise empty of food, Louis knew he was in for a long, hungry night. What was worse though was the bedtime routine. 

Caleb refused to fall asleep quickly and easily like he had ever since he hit six weeks old and refused to be soothed with Louis’ breast. Until two weeks ago the only feeding they had left together was the one at night, but Caleb didn’t want it anymore. Louis continued trying to pump at work in the hopes that his supply wouldn’t entirely die and Caleb would still be interested, but no. Louis was about to lose even more of his limited funds for formula. 

Taking a deep breath, Louis tried to let it out slowly in an attempt to regulate it, but he couldn’t. His breathing became more and more jagged as it also picked up the pace. He was quickly losing control and his heart was racing, adding to his panic. 

“Hey, whoa there. Come on, open your eyes and look at me, yeah?”

There were hands on his shoulders, the strength in them obvious even if their grip wasn’t painful. The touch and deep voice were enough to make Louis look up and see the concerned face of his across the hall neighbor. 

“Can you make your breathing match mine?”

Louis nodded and tried to blink the tears he hadn’t noticed before away, even as he focused on the man’s breathing. Before too long his breathing and heart rate were both back down to normal. 

Swallowing, embarrassed that this was the first meeting between them after months of passing in the hall, Louis quietly said, “Thanks.”

“Sure thing.”

Things got quiet, and Louis wasn’t really sure what to do when the man crouched in front of him still had his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Maybe he should actually introduce himself. 

“I’m Louis.”

“Harry.”

Just then, a sharp cry sounded out from the monitor still clutched in his hands and he stiffened, frustration filling him again. He really,  _ really  _ needed the baby to stay asleep or he would probably burst into tears in front of Harry. Again. 

Thankfully, other than that one sound, Caleb remained quiet. 

“Tell me if I’m overstepping, but it seems like you had a bit of a bad day.”

Louis snorted. “Bad year, you mean?”

Harry winced. “Wanna come over and talk a little about it?”

Louis opened his mouth to decline the invite, but then his stomach rumbled making Harry laugh. 

“I mean, I’ve got food and wine and I’m sure your monitor will still be able to reach so you can be sure the baby is fine.”

As soon as Harry mentioned food, Louis was in. 

Just over an hour later, and Louis felt more relaxed than he had since before he learned his dick of an ex had knocked him up. 

He also had spilled his entire sordid tale to his gorgeous neighbor who, if he had any interest in him before, certainly was not inclined to start anything now. 

“So he won’t take the tits, but I’m not able to get anything while pumping either, so I’m just left with my boobs killing me all day and eventually letting down at the worst times. Like when I’m grocery shopping. Or in the middle of an important meeting at work.” Louis sighed and took another bite of Harry’s delicious tacos. “Breastfeeding was literally the only part of this whole parenting thing I was somewhat looking forward to, and it’s being taken away from me after only three months. Plus it keeps biting me in the ass with the leaking yet not responding to the pump.”

Harry swallowed his bite of taco and tilted his head. “Why do you think that is? I mean, I’m not a carrier and I’ve never been around anyone who breastfed, so I don’t really know how any of this works.”

Louis shrugged. “My nipples are really sensitive, like,  _ really,  _ so I didn’t think it would be an issue, but I guess that some people’s boobs just don’t respond to pumping and I’m one of them. I’ve tried different pumps and everything, hoping one would do the trick, but nope. None of them.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized. 

Louis smiled and shrugged, continuing to focus on dinner. His breasts had been tingling over the past half an hour, probably rebelling over not getting to feed the baby at bedtime again. They were starting to really hurt, especially since the pumping sessions hadn’t gleaned much at all today. Louis tried to subtly press his forearm against them, but pain shot through them at the slightest brush of his arm. 

“You—“

Harry’s voice got caught in his throat and when Louis looked up to him, he saw his eyes focused on Louis’ chest. 

Looking down, he saw that there were two wet spots that were very quickly spreading across his chest. 

“Shit,” Louis hissed, immediately trying to cover his chest from view, but his breasts were so full and painful that every attempt he made ended in a whimper. “I should probably see if I can sneak back into the apartment without waking Caleb,” Louis said, mournful over the food left on the plate in front of him. Harry had definitely made too much for him to eat, but he’d really wanted the chance to at least try. 

Oh well. 

“You don’t… have to,” Harry tried, awkwardly talking while trying (and failing) to keep his eyes from Louis’ chest. 

Louis couldn’t help feeling a little excited over the fact that Harry seemed to be enjoying the view rather than being disgusted by it like most people were. Being a male carrier was rare enough, but a nursing father was basically unheard of and decidedly looked down on. He was used to judgmental glances and disgusted glares, he wasn’t at all accustomed to flushed cheeks and hungry eyes. 

Clearing his throat, Louis remembered that Harry had spoken and he should probably respond. 

“You’re being very kind, but I’m going to have to take care of this somehow and you don’t exactly have the equipment I need for that.”

“Don’t I?” Harry said before covering his mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I swear I’m not a pervert or anything.”

“I never would have thought that,” Louis said with a chuckle as he stood and tried to straighten out his shirt. It was now sticking almost entirely to his nursing bra and his upper stomach, leaving little to the imagination. “I’m just glad you aren’t throwing me out as soon as my boobs showed a sign of performing the function they’re meant for.”

“Never,” Harry said, sounding offended at the thought. “You should be celebrated for that, not thrown out.”

Louis pursed his lips. “Yes, well. As it is, I think you’re probably about the only person who feels that way.”

Standing up and walking towards the door, Louis did his best to keep his aching, leaking chest covered so Harry wouldn’t be witness to yet more of Louis’ embarrassment. Even if just the memory of him taking it in made Louis’ dick show interest. 

God, only in Louis’ most pushed away, absolutely never spoken aloud fantasies did he ever allow himself to think about the possibility of something that Harry’s expression made Louis think for a second might actually happen. Warm hands, hot mouths, and Louis’ leaking breasts as the focus of their attention… just his thoughts straying there made him shiver a little and his nipples stood to attention against his arm.

“Louis…” 

Harry had made his way over to Louis and gently held his bicep. Louis automatically flexed his upper arm, a habit he’d come into ever since moving out on his own with a child in what was not exactly the nicest neighborhood. He needed to show that he might have a child he gave birth to himself and have breasts, but that didn’t mean that he was  _ soft. _

He knew that Harry didn’t think that of him, though. He’d said repeatedly tonight how strong and powerful Louis was for doing everything he had and was still doing. When he looked up at Harry, he saw him smiling as he brushed Louis’ sleeve up his arm so he could see his muscle and tattoos clearly.

“You really don’t have to leave unless you want to,” Harry said, arching his brow and meeting Louis’ eyes. “I’ll be honest, I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you for ages now. I thought tonight went well, too, and… you said already that pumping hasn’t really been helping, so what exactly were you planning to do to take care of that?”

As Harry stood close enough for his body heat to be felt on Louis’ side, Louis could feel his breasts letting down, just because of the damp layers clinging and giving his sensitive nipples the stimulation they craved when so full.

Licking his lips and trying not to breathe too heavily when all that he was experiencing at the moment was the first welcome touch from a man that he’d had for over a year. It was ridiculous how his entire body stood at attention as if it somehow knew that Harry could be exactly excitement and relief that Louis had been so craving.

“I… well, I was going to at least try to pump. And assuming that wouldn’t get me anywhere, I would probably get in the shower and try to self express until I’d gotten enough out to not be in pain anymore.” Shrugging, Louis said, “It’s become a bit of a routine over the past two weeks when Caleb started refusing to nurse at all.”

Harry reached around Louis and gently turned him so he was fully facing Harry. He slowly dragged his hands down Louis’ biceps and then pulled his arms away from his chest, taking in Louis’ now completely soaked front. He took a deep breath, Louis unable to focus on anything but the way his chest rose and fell until he removed his hands from Louis.

Confused, he looked up. All he wanted right now was for Harry to touch him, everywhere if he was interested, but he didn’t want to have to say it in case he really was so stuck inside the throbbing pain radiating from his breasts that he’d somehow read the entire situation wrong. Harry’s eyes were completely dark and he was looking at Louis with his eyebrows raised.

“Can I? Please?”

Louis was confused for a moment, but then Harry ever so lightly dragged his knuckles across Louis’ taut, sensitive underside of his breast until he came to his nipple and pressed down just a touch more.

Gasping, Louis immediately closed his eyes and nodded as fast as he could. “Yes, fuck. Yes, please.”

Harry hummed and suddenly his hands were gently cupping Louis through his bra and wet shirt.

“You’re so firm, even through the padding of your bra.” He sounded almost awed, and Louis couldn’t do anything but whine in response. He was so close and yet so far from everything he wanted, from the subject of his wet dreams all while he was pregnant and as soon as his libido was back after giving birth. “Let’s go to my bedroom, yeah?”

Louis reluctantly opened his eyes, afraid that if he did he would be brought out of whatever dream world he had sunk into. But still, there was Harry standing in front of him, gripping his hips tightly as he admired Louis’ lumpy, still not back to his pre-pregnancy form despite it having been four months. Harry didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he looked like he was turned on by it.

Louis was not going to complain.

“Let’s grab the monitor so we can hear if Caleb needs you, but hopefully he’ll let us take care of you for a bit, yeah?”

Harry took Louis’ hand, reached to the table where Louis had accidentally left the baby monitor earlier, then lead them to the door that clearly led to his bedroom.

When Harry flipped on his bedside lamp, Louis bit his lip and finally pulled himself together enough to say something.

“Do we need to have that on? It’s light enough outside still that we could go with the light from the windows, right?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I want to see every bit of you that I possibly can. You’re beautiful and I want to appreciate that.”

“You haven’t even seen me,” Louis argued, but then Harry grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Squeaking a little in surprise, Louis raised his arms so he could remove it, and then grunted a little from the pain that radiated from his breasts, just from the movement of removing the shirt. “What if I disappoint you once nothing’s hidden?”

“Not possible,” Harry said, reverently tracing some of the stretch marks on Louis’ belly. “Seriously, Louis. I don’t think you understand how every single story your body can tell me through it’s imperfections are that much more reason to appreciate it and love it. But,” and now Harry gave him a smirk right before he unbuttoned Louis’ jeans, “I’d also like it if you would shut up and let us get to enjoying this.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, nodding fervently as Harry pulled his jeans and boxers down. “Sounds good.”

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ dick, nosing at the patch of hair that Louis hadn’t bothered to trim since his boyfriend left. He had never been bothered by body hair and didn’t see why he shouldn’t go natural. He was somewhat regretting that now, though, because he didn’t want to risk a single possibility that Harry might leave or not want this beyond the one night.

“I’m not here for you just yet, but I’ll be back later. Promise,” Harry said to Louis’ dick before giving the shaft a little kiss.

Louis chuckled before he moaned a little when Harry gave him a little stroke as he stood up. “Did you just talk to my dick?”

“Maybe,” Harry said with a shrug before motioning for Louis to turn around. “Got a problem with that?”

“No, absolutely not. Just pretend I’m not here,” Louis teased.

Louis’ bra fell forward and he hadn’t realized how much pressure it had been putting on his breasts. He’d gotten his three nursing bras when he’d first had Caleb, not realizing that his breasts weren’t done growing after nine months of becoming more and more of a nuisance. The bras he had gotten were fine for the first month, but as his breasts continued to grow over the coming weeks he knew they were definitely too small for him. He didn’t have the money to buy more, though, and most days he didn’t mind. Today, though, it was such a relief to have his breasts free, a significant amount of the pain was already relieved.

Not all, though, especially as Harry reached forward and traced the edges of the gel nursing pads Louis had been using in an attempt to combat his sore nipples thanks to the harsh breast pump.

“These don’t seem to be doing a good job protecting you,” Harry teased before gently peeling them off in the few places they still had purchase on Louis’ skin.

“Not so much,” Louis agreed. “I’ve got additional pads in the bra, but those weren’t enough either.”

Harry hummed and dropped the pads before cupping Louis’ breasts and pulling him back into his chest. 

“Even more than the handful I thought I’d have,” Harry said as he began kissing up Louis’ neck. His thumbs tweaked Louis’ nipples and his entire body shuddered, causing his bum to press against Harry’s very prominent and hard erection. “You are so sensitive and perfect.”

Louis moaned a little before pressing his bum back with purpose now. It felt wrong, imbalanced, for Harry to still be dressed even while Louis was standing naked in front of him, but it just made him that much more excited as well. 

“You going to be joining me?” Louis asked as Harry gave a particularly tight squeeze of both breasts, making him hiss a little. “I wanna see you too.”

“Not yet,” Harry said, giving a little milking motion as he pulled his hands tightly down his breasts until he pulled on his nipples enough to make him spray a bit. “Fuck. Come to the bed.”

Louis turned and followed Harry, watching as he climbed up and laid down with his head on the pillows.

“Wanna climb on top of me, gimme good access to you?”

“Okay,” Louis said, scrambling up. 

He felt so dirty like that, sitting completely naked and feeling his most sensitive parts settle and rub against Harry’s jeans. 

Then he leaned forward, letting his breasts hang right in front of Harry’s face.

“Perfect,” he said with a sigh. “Do as you like to feel good, but don’t go yet, alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis agreed. 

Then, Louis couldn’t help but close his eyes and he saw stars exploding all thanks to Harry.

He dove right in, both of his hands cupping and pulling on Louis’ breast even as he latched his mouth onto him. He sucked and pulled on Louis, but it didn’t feel anything like either Caleb or the breast pump. It was similar, but  _ so _ much better. He was sure and gave long pulls, making Louis feel needy and wanting so much more.

Harry occasionally flicked Louis’ nipple with his tongue, mixing up the sensations even as his hands continued to squeeze and knead his breast. It was even better than everything Louis had imagined, and it had only started.

His left breast was starting to ache even more as it dripped milk onto Harry’s shirt and pillowcase, but Louis couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he knew was he wanted to feel this good forever.

He ground down on Harry, his sensitive skin feeling a bit abused by Harry’s rough jeans, but also heightening Louis’ pleasure. His dick was so hard, he continued to try to drag the tip against Harry’s stomach, where his shirt had risen up. It felt so good with the slight texture from Harry’s happy trail, and when combined with everything else, Louis wasn’t sure he actually would be able to hold back.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned as he pulled off and began to kitten lick Louis’ nipple, catching his milk drop by drop. “You taste so fucking good.”

Louis whined a little, his nipple so sensitive by now that the gentle licks were enough to almost push him over.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve not forgotten you,” Harry said with a smile as he turned to look at Louis’ dripping left tit. 

Then, he latched on and started working that side while his hands continued milking Louis’ right.

“Oh my god,” Louis moaned, his hips hitching and jerking a little as he got close to his climax. “I don’t know if I can hold back,” Louis moaned.

And then Harry pulled off and dropped his hands.

“No, no, no,” Louis whined. “Don’t stop, why’d you stop?”

“Because, I can make this feel even better,” Harry said, smirking. “Promise I can. Can you get off for just a second while I grab a couple things?”

Louis nodded and swung his leg over, so he was kneeling on the side of Harry’s bed. 

When Harry stood up, he peeled off his shirt, and Louis could hardly believe his luck. Harry had the most gorgeous, perfectly sculpted body. He had no idea how a man even came to get a body like that, but it was clearly from a lot of work and effort on Harry’s part. He had no idea how Harry could possibly find anything desirable about Louis when that was how he cared for his own self.

Then he dropped his pants. 

Louis might have been a bit of a size queen, but even so he had also learned since his youth that it was all about how a man could use his dick, and he prayed that Harry not only had size on his side but also skill. Because if he did, then Louis was never going to allow Harry out of his clutches.

Now that he’d lost his clothing, Harry pulled open a drawer and grabbed a condom and some lube before waving them in the air. 

“You alright with this happening?” Harry asked. “If not, I’d be alright with fingering you if you’re good with that, but…”

“Fuck me,” Louis blurted. “Like, literally. Please. Fuck me.”

Harry grabbed his dick and squeezed it a little. “Yeah? You want that?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Wanna ride me?” Harry asked, a bit of a challenge in his eye. “It would give me such great access to your tits so I could keep milking you even while hopefully making you feel amazing.”

“You have a lot of confidence in your abilities,” Louis said, sounding breathless as Harry climbed on the bed and settled back down. 

Harry shrugged and Louis was practically drooling as he watched Harry roll the condom down before slicking himself up. “I just know what I like, and I was hoping you’d be up for it too.”

“Yeah, definitely up for it,” Louis whispered as Harry motioned for him to climb back up.

Louis did, and Harry immediately grabbed his bum with his slick hand and squeezed a little. “I’ll be real, I’ve been wanting to get my hands on this beauty from the first moment I saw you.”

“Really?” Louis asked, shifting himself forward a little as Harry guided him there.

“Mmmhmm,” Harry hummed as he leaned his head up between Louis’ breasts. “Just leave me here to die. Never been happier.”

Louis chuckled, but then a wet fingertip slid into him.

“Shit,” Louis gasped, and then Harry latched onto his nipple again.

It wasn’t a full latch like it had been last time, but Harry was able to work his lips on Louis’ nipple in a way that he hadn’t done before, which just made Louis that much more needy of Harry to get going with opening him up.

Louis didn’t even need to say anything, it was like Harry already knew everything he wanted. He made quick work with his fingers even as he got Louis more and more going with his attention to his tits. Everything Harry had done leading up to now meant that Louis was no longer in any pain, all he wanted was more of Harry in every way so he could continue to feel fucking amazing.

Soon enough Harry was pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his bedspread.

“You can go ahead and go at your own speed. Whatever feels good for you, alright?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis.

Louis felt so dazed he wasn’t sure he could say anything, so he just nodded.

“Great. And I’m going to focus on milking you thoroughly so you can have some lasting relief, alright?”

It sounded far more than alright.

“Alright, baby. Let’s see how much milk you can give me while I get you off. You gonna be able to give me even more milk because you’re excited?”

Louis couldn’t help but moan. He’d never been one for this kind of talk, he hadn’t even imagined it in any of his ridiculous and wild fantasies, yet every single word falling from Harry’s lips made him feel that much more restless and needy to do exactly as he suggested.

“Yeah, I think you’ll be able to feed me as much as you want. A never ending supply,” Harry said as he started pulling on Louis’ breasts. “You like how this feels?”

Louis nodded again, unable to help his panting as he slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s dick as he essentially milked Louis. 

“I don’t know why I like this,” Harry mused as Louis bottomed out. “I’m milking you like you’re an animal, just there to produce milk and feel pleasure. You like being able to not worry or think about anything? Just turn yourself over to your basic instincts and provide even as I provide pleasure for you?”

Louis panted out a few positive answers as best he could, but Louis had squeezed himself around Harry’s cock and it felt  _ so good _ to finally be filled up again that the combination of that with how Harry was pulling at his tits was enough to make his head a little fuzzy. He couldn’t focus on anything except doing everything he could to keep feeling like this.

So he started slowly lifting himself up and down, using the angle of his hips to get Harry in even deeper, causing the man to moan a little before he lifted his head and started mouthing at Louis’ tits again.

“Fucking amazing, every inch of you,” Harry muttered before biting gently at Louis’ now much softer breast. “I can’t believe how much your nice, hefty tits turn me on. They’re so milky and amazing. I don’t ever want you to be without again. Think we could keep you producing?”

Louis couldn’t even fully take in what Harry was saying, but he didn’t care. He talked about Louis always giving him milk, and he was fine with that, whatever it meant.

“We’d need to keep people from nosing into business that’s not theirs, so we’d need to get you pregnant again before too long. Make sure we have a reason for you to keep these sexy titties. Hmm? Can’t have the neighbors knowing what we’re really doing, can we?”

The jolt of embarrassment that went through Louis at the idea that people knew how much he wanted this, how much he hoped this…  _ whatever _ it was exactly that was happening with him and Harry right now never stopped? He would have thought before that it would be enough to pull him out of his haze, but if anything it drove him further into it now.

“Oh,” Harry chuckled as Louis ground down particularly hard on him. “You like that, hmm? Alright. Well. Maybe we  _ would _ let them know by spacing out the babies a bit, yeah?”

Louis nodded, starting to feel like he would die if he didn’t get some attention on his own dick, but also wanting to hold off until the last possible moment, because he knew as soon as he got a good, solid pull on his dick that was it. He was done.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, squeezing Louis’ tits and pulling on them in a way that guided Louis to his mouth. He held them out and went from one to the other, back and forth as quickly as he could, as if he would have both in his mouth at the same time if he could, but as that wasn’t possible he’d do his best to replicate the sensation. 

The so close but not quite there sensation, the feeling that was so close to what he wanted, only drove Louis to work his hips even harder on Harry, and then Harry let out a low moan.

“Fuck, this was supposed to be about you,” Harry said, panting, “but you’re making me feel so good, too.”

Louis smiled. He was glad that Harry was as into this as he was, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold off much longer.

Harry lifted his hips and began pumping into Louis, meeting his movements and causing him to need to shift a bit so he could remain balanced. The change in position meant that Louis’ tits hung down, his nipples dragging across Harry’s cheeks, dripping milk all over him.

“Hell, yeah,” he said quietly before shifting to the side and catching Louis’ nipple in his mouth. Harry started working Louis’ tit in his mouth, nibbling gently on it as he sucked and pulled on it. His hands slid down Louis’ torso, gripping at his hips before allowing one hand to grip the meat of his bum as the other grabbed Louis’ dick.

Harry was literally working Louis over in every way he possibly physically could and Louis couldn’t hold out any longer. His entire body tightened and spurted his release as Harry gave a particularly strong suck to his tit and soon Harry was moaning, the vibrations only going up Louis’ tit, feeling incredible.

Their movements slowed and soon Louis couldn’t hold himself up anymore. His arms collapsed and he rolled to his side so he could curl into Harry without having to lay entirely on top of him.

“Holy shit,” Louis whispered, panting. “That was amazing.”

“Sure was,” Harry agreed, dragging his hand over Louis’ shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind everything I was saying there, it just started coming out and it seemed like you kinda liked it, so I didn’t really stop and—”

Louis lazily dropped his hand on top of Harry’s mouth. “Shh. It was fine. Fucking hot, actually, and I didn’t even realize I was into half of it.”

Harry wrapped his mouth around Louis’ finger and sucked on it a bit, making Louis feel the fizz of arousal zip up his spine even though they’d literally just finished.

“Good.” They were quiet for a moment, and then some fussing came through the monitor followed by a sharp cry that quickly turned into wailing.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, feeling his breasts tingle and start to let down again. They’d just been emptied better than they had been in weeks, and yet they were still trying to keep up with a demand that didn’t even  _ really _ exist since Caleb didn’t want them. Fucking annoying. “Gotta go.”

Louis rolled out of bed and Harry followed, helping him gather his clothes and offering a dry shirt to at least cross the hall in.

“I was serious about some of what I said,” Harry said, cheeks pink. “I wouldn’t mind if this happened again. Or even if you let me take you out so we could maybe try seeing each other more.”

Louis wadded his wet things into a ball and held it to his stomach, hoping the fact his tits were entirely free wouldn’t be too obvious for the few moments he was where others could see him.

“Really?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Caleb’s cries got even louder and Louis winced, rushing to grab the monitor as he headed towards the door where his shoes were. “Text me,” Louis said, leaning up to give Harry a quick kiss before rushing out the door. 

He was still exhausted and had a lot weighing on him, but he felt worlds better now. He sure hoped Harry was serious about trying for more.


End file.
